Life before the Twilight
by Lady Klawla
Summary: Little 6 year old Link dosent know that he was born from a Twili Wolf clan. Is that why everyone treats him different? It all starts when He & his mother pass by a fortune teller in Castle Town, she tells of a disasster that lay right around the corner...
1. Prolouge

*sigh* Everyone knows i dont own Zelda so yada yada yada we will skip that part and go straight to the story! lol woof! ^_^

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life before the Twilight

Prologue

"Mom!" A little boy cried, running into the house, "Ilia's being mean again!"

"What did she do this time?" The mother asked, stroking the boy's blonde hair.

"She started calling me Dog Boy and Mutt!"

Her eyebrows raised, "Really?" She said, "And why is that?"

"Just because my ears are more pointed, dosent-"

"And?"

"And that I can run faster, but-"

"And?"

"AND that I can see farther and in the dark, but mom-"

"And?"

The boy knew his mother was teasing him and was becoming irritated. "AND because I can smell and hear things far away AND I like to chew on bones!"

The mother laughed at the last one.

The blonde boy pouted.

She smiled, "Just because you have these abilities and you like to chew on bones, does not make you a mutt." Then she thought for a moment. "What is your favorite animal?"

He perked up. "A wolf because it cuz it's big and strong and super cool!" He said excitedly.

She smiled sadly, "You are so much like your father..." She whispered.

"Huh?"

"It's nothing," She said, "Here, let's put it this way, you're a growing wolf pup and if you learn to use those abilities then one day you'll be a big, strong wolf."

"Really?"

'Yes, my dear."

"Cool! Thanks mom! I'm gonna go outside and practice!" He shouted as he ran out the door to the near by spring.

She watched her son scamper out and smiled.

"Be happy, my dear Link."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And there you go! hoped that you liked it and please R&R!


	2. The Fortune Teller

**Soooo, anyway I dont own Zelda and I wish I did but life isnt fair so whatever....lol. Ganondorf is creepy....**

**Ganondorf: How dare you! Now you will-**

**Link: Shut up Ganondork.**

**Ganondorf: G-Ganondork! How-**

**Me: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!**

**Them: .......-_-;**

**Me: *is happy* ON TO THE STORY! ^_^ Woof!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 1

Castle Town buzzed with its everyday activities. People pushed and shoved past each other, laughing, shouting, crying as the musicians played their songs about a damsel in distress and the hero saving her from the clutches of evil. (Ironic isn't it.)

A young blonde haired boy happily waved his wooden toy sword around as he held his mothers hand. The woman led her child through the crowd of Hylians and too the market. They stopped at a small shop. As she picked up the groceries and went to pay for it, the little boy ran up to her, holding a bright red apple.

"Mom? Can I, I mean may I have an apple please?" He asked politely.

"Yes Link you may." His mother said, taking out another rupee.

The store keeper looked down at Link and smiled.

"Such good manners, you my have it for free, my treat!"

"Thank you very much sir!" Link said and started munching on the crunchy apple.

"Come now Link, it's time to go." His mother led him out of the shop and near the gates. ON the way they passed a fortune teller.

"Come, let me tell your future." She said, beckoning them closer.

"I'm sorry but we don't have the money too-" Links mother began.

"It's alright, for free this once." And with that she moved her hands over the crystal ball that was set in front of her. Her eyes seemed to cloud.

"Your future is very daaaarrrkk, many hardships will come yooouuur way. Separation is one, but reunited shall the wolf and pup." She suddenly stopped. She almost screamed when she saw the sky turning red, black, and purple. Picking up her crystal ball she hurried inside, shouting once more to them.

"Hurry! Hurry! You must get home! HE is coming!" She shrieked and slammed the door shut and locking it.

Link looked at his mother.

"What does she mean? Mom? Mom! Are you listening?"

"Come! We must go quickly!" She said, grabbing his hand and pulled him faster than his little feet could go.

Thunder flashed!

A loud crash was heard!

And screams of terror echoed through the town!

A stranger sat on his black horse, laughing at the scrambling Hylians.

There he was, in all of his evil-glory. HE had come.

Ganondorf.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**And there you go! ^_^ Ganondork has arrivied! Woof!**

**Ganondorf: *growl* ........**

**Me: Eh heh heh heh......R&R PLEASE! *runs away from angry Dark King***


	3. Wolf Caller

**I dont own Zelda blah blah blah yeah whatever....lol woof! ^_^**

**Link: Unfortunantly the author is a bit busy being chased across Hyrule by an angry Dark King so I shall be your host for this chapter...**

**Me: Why the hell dont you help me so I can do my job-AHHH!! *dodges blast of dark magic***

**Ganondorf: Damn.... I missed again...**

**Link: I just dont feel like it........**

**Me: TT__TT**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2**

Ganondorf's booming laughter echoed through Castle Town, easily out doing the screams of Hylians, as he rode on his black steed, destroying buildings and anything in his way.

Men, Women, Children, Animals, it did not matter. They were all garbage to the Dark King.

He was here to make them an example of his power!

Many would die this night.

After just a few minutes, Castle Town was unrecognizable. Rubble was strew across the roads, houses had been upturned. Bloody bodies of dead Hylians were everywhere.

And everything was on fire.

He laughed.

He laughed at the dead.

He laughed at the Princess who could not do anything to protect the town against him.

And he laughed at how weak they all were.

But....

His laugh was cut short as he heard the sound of running footsteps.

"A survivor?" He growled, turning to see a woman running to the gate. Looking closer, he saw that she carried a child. The child must have been about six years old.

She was brave but her attempts were futile. She would never make it out of the gate, never make it to her horse, and never make it back to her village.

And she knew it.

She knew the Dark King had seen her.

She knew he was coming.

She knew she was going to die.

And yet her legs kept running.

The only thing that kept her going was the child in her arms. Her only child that she loved with all of her being. No longer did she care that she lived but if her son was safe, she could have peace of mind as she passed on.

Her only son, Link.

The Dak King drew closer, as she pulled a small whistle out of her pocket.

It was only a few inches long, hand carved from limestone. It had been shaped into a small wolf. At first glance it seems to be a toy, but looking closer where you could blow air into the tail and the sound comes out of the mouth, to a trained eye you could see that this was a Wolf Caller.

Very rare where theses Wolf Callers. Sold to the right customer would earn you 150,000 rupees. Collectors, thieves, the black market, anyone who was anyone wanted to get a hold of these and sell it or call a wolf.

But there are conditions.

Should you call the wolf, the whistle only works if the caller is in a life and death situation. Should you call them for fun, the whistle would dissinigrate and reform where the chosen wolf was.

This was a life and death situation right?

Pressing the small whistle to her lips, she blew into it and small musical notes came out the other end. They were small musical notes but far away a wolf has heard it and was on his way to Castle Town.

Link's mother then placed the whistle around Link's neck and tucked it under his green shirt.

"Honey, listen to me." She said quickly, putting him down and ushering Link behind a crate. "Baby, mommy is going to be gone for a very long time."

"Where are you going mommy, can I come too?" Link asked, not understanding what was about to happen.

"No, you cannot, and don't wait for me." His mother said, tears brimming. "But make me a promise."

"Anything mommy."

"Promise that you will grow strong, enough to protect the things most dear to you."

"I promise mom, I promise! But please don't leave!" He said, crying his blue eyes red.

"My wonderful little boy, grow strong like your father. Make me proud!"

And with one last whisper to Link, she went out to face the Dark King.

"Link, I love you."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Link: .........................................**

**Me: *kicks Dark King in the head and goes over and hugs Link* It's gonna be ok.....hopefully...**

**Link: Please tell me...what Im thinking is going to happen wont....**

**Me: ummm.....**

**Link: *stares at me with tears in his eyes***

**Me: *whimper* Well... you have to read the next chapter to find out so R&R! *runs away***


	4. Goodbye Mommy

**I dont own zelda blah blah...woof!**

**Me: *is crying* Link Im so sorry!**

**Link: What's amater?**

**Me: I cant tell you its horrible!**

**Ganondorf: *smirks and chuckles evilly***

**Link: What are you laughing at?**

**Me: *glares at Ganondorf* I HATE YOU AND I CANT BELIEVE I WROTE THIS CHAPTER!**

**Them: *stare***

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3**

Ganondorf was surprised when the woman stepped out in front of him. She had a glare on her beautiful face and stood straight and tall. She didn't even flinch when he had taken out his sword. He then noticed that something was missing.

The boy.

"Where is the boy?" He demanded.

No reply, just a glare.

"Where is he?"

"I shall not tell you."

Ganondorf was shocked. Something was wrong with this woman! She should be cowering in fear, crying for mercy, begging him to spare her! Instead, she was standing tall, looking him straight in the eye and glaring.

"Fine. A reward for your bravery." He said, drawing his sword. "You will die by my blade!" He raised it over his head and stabbed.

But, unfortunately, Link had decided to peek around the crate, only to see his mother impaled through her chest with a sword. Her body was lifted off the ground and flung off the sword and through a window.

Blood landed a few feet from Link's trembling form.

"_Baby, mommy is going to be gone for a long time."_

Link's left hand began to glow.

"_No, you cannot come, and don't wait for me."_

Tears spilled over his cheeks as he realized what she meant.

"_But make me a promise."_

His hand glowed brighter and all his fear disappeared. He was no longer afraid.

"_Promise that you will grow strong, enough to protect the things most dear to you."_

Gripping his little wooden sword, he walked out and faced Ganondorf, eyes blazing.

"_My wonderful little boy, grow strong like your father. Make me proud!"_

The glowing mark on his hand grew almost blinding.

"_Link, I love you."_

At that moment, The goddess of Courage, Farore, had chosen the host.

The host of the triforce of Courage.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Link: *stares at me***

**Me: *is crying again* I told you so!**

**Ganondorf: *grins evilly***

**Me: Waaahhhh! **

**Link: I will forgive the fact that you made my mom die....**

**Me: Really? *sniffle***

**Link: But....*turns to Ganondorf***

**Ganondorf: *blinks***

**Link: You on the other hand are not....*pulls out sword and attacks him***

**Me: GO LINK!! R&R Please!! ^_^**


	5. Appearance of the Twili's

**Link: The author dosent own Zelda but I think life would much more interesting if she did....**

**Me: Aww, thanks! And here I present the longest chapter so far in Life before the Twilight! And there is alot of Ganondork in this chapter!**

**Ganondof: Grrr...**

**Me: Anyhow, there shall be new arrivals!**

**Link: Ohh, excietment!**

**Ganondorf: I couldnt care less.....**

**Me: Remind me why I let him stay here?  
**

**Link: I dunno....**

**Me: Hmmm....well ONTO THE STORY!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4**

A sudden glowing caught Ganondorf's eye and to his utmost surprise, it came from the boy that woman had been carrying.

But that glow was no ordinary glow.

It was god-like.

The child was now protected by the gods! Why?!

The glowing stopped and the mark of the in force could be seen.

Ganondorf growled. Now there would be a survivor and not just any! One that had been touched by the goddess Farore! His life just became much more difficult then it had to be. Another thought occurred to him.

If this boy had the tri-force of courage then it meant he was the Hero of Time as well. (Or Hero of Twilight....I really dont know...)

And the last thing he needed was a little brat running all over Hyrule then coming and trying to kill him.

He was unable to kill the child.

But he WAS able to lock him up.

He came forward on his black horse.

Link didn't like the smug grin on this murderer's face. He knew that he was no match at all for the creep. So he had to get away. Link took out a small round nut from his pocket. A deku nut to be exact and what's better is that it's the kind that makes a loud BANG and a bright flash.

Link smiled sweetly at Ganondorf who was now confused at why the little boy was smiling at him.

With a quick "Hiya!" He threw the nut on the horse and took off like his shoe was on fire.

The horse, (and Ganondorf) was not expecting this in the least. With a surprised neigh the horse bucked and sent Ganondorf to the ground.

Furious he jumped up only to see that the boy had high-tailed it out of there.

Growling, he jumped onto the horse and chased after him. There was no way he was letting that brat go. Soon he spotted the little boy scampering over the ruined bridge and out the east gate.

Little Link was now full on sprinting across the field and to the forest. His running abilities helped with that. Using his advanced hearing he heard Ganondorf catching up. He squeaked in fear as he felt a strong hand grasp the back of his green shirt and was lifted into the air. The horse stopped and Ganondorf glared triumphantly at the struggling boy.

Their eyes met, both filled with hate for each other.

Then, Link did the first thing that came into his mind.

WHACK!

With all the courage little Link could muster, he struck Ganondorf on the head with his little wooden sword.

Ganondorf didn't expect that!

Taking the opportunity of his captors momentary shock, Link bit down on Ganondorf's hand. And he bit HARD!. It didn't help the Dark King when the boy's teeth and jaw were stronger and sharper than a normal childs.

Courtesy of the bone chewing.

With a yelp, Link, was dropped onto the ground. Blood was slowly running down the Dark King's hand. Thanks to those canine like teeth. Snarling, he turned to the once again running boy. He began to follow but giving the child a bit of a head start. Might as well have some fun. He chuckled when Link tripped and fell flat on his face, and drew closer, ready to retrieve the boy.

The boy squeaked in alarm and scampered forward only to succeed in tripping again.

An eerie yet melodic howl rang through the air.

Both looked up in the direction of where the howl had come from.

The trees of the nearby forest shook as the ground began to ruble.

Then a huge, solid black wolf with bright yellow eyes and nearly the size of Ganondorf's horse came bursting out of the forest and into the clearing.

A Twili being sat on it's back. (A Twili being that almost looks like Midna when she is in her original form.)

"I tbuod taht dlihc si gning htiw eht krad gnik ylgnilliw, on?" She said in a strange language, moving her purple hair from her face. (Hint-Read her words backwards.)

The wolf nodded his head in agreement.

The Twili noticed something else. A small shadow was floating around Link, trying to get him moving, and kept worriedly looking back at the Dark King.

''Gnumlab! Nrut no ruoysesnes dna kool ta eht yob!"

He did as he was told and turned on his senses. He too saw the worried, floating shadow.

"A iliwt wodahs! Eh si fo ruo knik!" She almost yelled. "Taht dratsab si gniyrt ot ppandik rou snalc pup!"

This made the wolf snarl. Rarely were pups born anymore, so they were always on the look out for them and overly protective of them. The last pup that their clan had was over 100 years ago. And it had been killed by the same man that was heading towards this one.

He was not about to lose another to this evil man.

With a blood curdling howl, the wolf hurtled at Ganondorf with in-human speed. He closed the distance between them in only a few seconds. Ganondorf began to back off. The beast had covered the massive distance in a blink of an eye. He now had two options:

1. Grab the boy and risk losing an arm or 2. Leave the boy and get him later.

The later sounded better. Even Zant wouldn't want to mess with an angered Twili Wolf and being.

He backed off.

But the wolf kept coming.

The Twili being jumped off the wolfs back and gently took the trembling child into her arms. The wolf on the other hand, lept into the air and landed on Ganondorf, clawing and biting every inch he could get ahold of.

Link shivered and whimpered in fear.

"It's alright child, you're safe now." The Twili said smileing to him. Then she turned to the ferocious wolf.

"Gnumlab! Taht si hguone! Ew evah eht dlihc, won we tsum og!" she shouted at the wolf.

The wolf didn't answer it just kept ripping at Ganonodorf.

"Gnumlab! Gnumlab! I wonk uoy era yrgna tub we wsum sucof no ereh dna won! Uoynac ekat egnever rof eht tsol pup rehtona yad! Utb we erah eno won os sih noitcetorp sekat ytiroinp!"

The wolves ears t

witched and the attacks slowly stopped but he kept snarling at the rising king, swipping at him to stay away.

"He isn't listening!" She whispered.

Link felt something wet drop on his face. Looking up he saw that the pretty lady was trying no to cry. She turned back to the wolf in one last attempt to make him realize how selfish he was being.

"Gnumlab!Fi ew yast ereh yn a regnol ew lliw esol eht dlihc! Dna fi ew esol rehtona pup esuaceb fo ruoy ssenhsiffles neht I lliw REVEN REVE EVIGROF UOY!" She shobbed.

The wolf stopped and turned to look at his Twili companion. She was clutching onto the young boy as if he were her own, tears streaming down her beautiful face.

With one last snap at Ganondorf, he ran over to the Twili, whimpering an apology. She stroked his fur in forgiveness and then took her place on his back while cradling Link.

Ganondorf looked up just in time to see them warp.

"NO!" He threw purple magic at them and missed. They were already gone.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me: Hahahaha! Ganondork is a failure! Failure! Failure! FAILURE! FAAAAIIIILLLUUURRRREEE!!!!**

**Ganondorf: SHUT UP!**

**Me: Hahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Link: She has a point...you couldn't even catch me when I was 6 years old...wow...**

**Me: FAILURE!**

**Ganondorf: I would have if it wasn't for those blasted Twili's!**

**Twili: Aww, come on that's not nice!**

**Wolf: BARK!**

**Me: WOOF! *tackles wolf***

**Wolf: RAWR!**

**Me: What a big happy family! *giggles***

**Link: YAY!**

**Ganondorf: There is no way I would-!**

**Me: R&R! PLEASE WOOF!**


	6. At the Fishing Hole

**I dont own Zelda or anything and that makes me sad but oh well! ^_^**

**Link: *sigh* Have fun reading backwards...**

**Me: Woof! _ It's fun to read backwards!**

**Ganondorf: No it isnt...**

**Me: Party poopers...well... TO THE STORY!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5**

It was night time by now and they teleported to the fishing hole. It was amid-summer night so the cherry trees were in full bloom, crickets chirped and the moons reflection shone brightly in the clear water. This was a favorite rest stop.

The Twili carefully cradled a now sleeping Link and sat under a cherry tree, using the wolf as a cushion as he curled around her. Her face held a loving gaze as she watched the little boy sleep in her arms.

The wolf noticed this and opened their mind connection.

"I know what you're thinking." The wolf said, unsure how to explain, "But there is a great chance that we shall not be chosen."

Tears prickled at the Twili's eyes.

"Please don't cry Lavenda, we can still try."

"Sey, ew nac llits yrt ot eb nesohc sa sih snaidraug." She whispered.

The wolf nodded, smiling.

"Dna tey..."

Dna tey I evah reren tlef hcus a lanoitome nup ekil siht." She said, more tears running down her face.

"I tnaw su so eb eht seno taht eh semoc gninnur oot nehw eh si enod htiw gniyalp dna gniniart, I tnaw ot eb eht eno ot ssik sih seirujni retteb nehw eh steg truh, to eb eht eno ot hctac mih nehw eh sllaf, eht eno ot tcetorp mih morf sregnad, ot be ejt tsrof pt mih nehw sih wodahs si ekawa, etalydargnoc ot eb eht eno taht eh dluow llac sih rehtom..."

"Don't worry about it you have everything that would make the perfect Twili Mother." The wolf said, licking her cheek.

"Knaht ouy Gnumlab."

Her tears had stopped and she pulled Link closer to her as she snuggled into the silky warm fur of her companion and went to sleep.

"Sleep well Lavenda, for the child you have always wanted is within your grasp."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me: And there you go! ^_^ But I must apologize...for the chapters being so short...**

**Link: It's fine. Cliff hangers are fun!**

**Me: Yeah...but when I write them in my story book...it is much longer...well....whatever....**

**Link: Smile ok? Im sure the readers will review, right? *looks at the readers***

**Me: *smiles* RIGHT! Please oh please! R&R!!**


	7. Link's Dream

**I dont own Zelda....blah blah blah....WOOF!**

**Me: .....-_-;**

**Link: What's wrong?**

**Me: Im dissapointed in myself....**

**Link: Why?**

**Me: This is such a short chpter i cant even believe it..._**

**Link: Well it is kinda short....**

**Me: Kinda? KINDA? IT'S NOT EVEN ONE F***ING PAGE LONG!**

**Link: *sits me in a chair* Please....Your going to scare the readers...**

**Me: *GROWL***

**Link: Um...-_-; .....Onto the story?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6**

That night Link dreamt of his mother.

"Mommy! Your ok!" he cried happily, jumping into her waiting arms.

"_Yes dear, I'm fine, but mommy still will be gone for a very long time."_

"I'm glad that you're ok, but if you still have to go then who will be my mommy?" he sadly said.

"_Ah, that reminds me."_

"What reminds you?"

"_The young woman that saved you from Ganondorf, if you look closely you will see that she is much like me."_

"Really? Well I thought something felt familiar."

"_Yes, she loves you deeply Link and wants you to love her back, but never shall she force you to call her mother. She is a good, loving and caring person."_

"Yeah"

"_So, while I'm gone could she be your mother? It will take time but I know that you will see what a wonderful guardian she is."_

"Alright, I will do my best."

_"My wonderful little boy, make me proud."_

And then she disappeared, leaving Link to dream peacefully of adventures with his baby colt Epona.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me: see what I mean?**

**Link: ......**

**Me: Readers! Please forgive me!! TT__TT**

**Link: Please R&R so the author can stop crying.....**


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE!

Please forgive me for not having any chapters up for a very very very very VERY long time! Well, actually I've decided to stop writing this story because well I kinda lost the vibe.

BUT!

I have found my writing skills to be improving much more! So I have decided to Re-Write this story! And this time hopefully it will come out much better than this story has! I'll be looking forward to writing it! It will still be called Life before the Twilight, but it will have REDO at the end, so look for it when I get it out! ^_^


End file.
